Thrynn
Thrynn é um ladrão Nórdico e um membro do Grêmio dos Ladrões em Riften. Antes de se unir ao grêmio, ele fazia parte de um grupo de bandidos, mas o abandonou após um violento e fatal discordância com seu chefe sobre matar mulheres e crianças. Mesmo seus dias de pilhagem terem ficado para trás, Thrynn gosta de manter suas habilidades de combate constantemente afiadas. História Três anos antes de entrar para o Grêmio, Thrynn trabalhava com o mesmo grupo de bandidos que saqueava vilas, roubava fazendas e caravanas. No entanto, depois de atacar uma caravana de fazendeiros e prender mulheres e crianças; Garthek, o líder do grupo, ordenou que os matassem. Thrynn se recusou e Garthek ordenou que Thrynn fosse morto também. Aqueles que eram fiéis a Thrynn ficaram ao seu lado imediatamente. O grupo se dividiu e se atacaram, Thrynn pessoalmente, pôs a cabeça de Garthek num espeto. Aqueles que sobreviveram a batalha, seguiram caminhos separados. Itinerário Depois de acordar às 8 da manhã, Thrynn vai perambular pela área central da Cisterna por duas horas antes de se dirigir ao alvo de treinamento para melhorar sua habilidade de Arquearia. Às 14h ele pára e vai até a cantina para um almoço de duas horas. Depois de vagar por mais duas horas, às 18h, ele vai para a sala de treinamento e pratica suas habilidades com lâminas até as 22h. Ele então vai ficar em volta da Cisterna até as 4 da manhã, quando ele volta para a cama, que fica bem ao lado do laboratório de alquimia. Equipamentos * Armadura do Grêmio dos Ladrões (versão cinza sem mangas) * Botas do Grêmio dos Ladrões (versão cinza) * Manoplas do Grêmio dos Ladrões (versão cinza) * Espada (nivelada até qualidade Elfica) * Arco de Caça * Flechas de Aço x12 * Gazua x2 * 27 moedas * Gemas da Alma (niveladas) Citações * "Você é bem durão (durona), eu respeito isso''. Trazendo muito dinheiro para o Grêmio, fazendo agente parecer melhor também. Me avise se precisar de alguma coisa, tá bom?" * "''I'm the heavy hitter around here. When someone needs pushing around, I'm the one they send in." * "Brynjolf me chamou uns anos atrás. Said the Guild was lacking some muscle, so I joined up." * "I've busted heads for Maven Black-Briar when she wants to keep her name out of it. Pays good, so why not?" * "I leave all that sneaking around nonsense to everyone else; believe me, when I'm coming for you... you'll know it." * "Eu costumava andar com um grupo de bandidos no'' Pale. Acontece que eu não gostava deles e eles não gostavam de mim, então nos separamos''". Conversas If you ask him about his bandit past, he'll gladly tell you his story: "I joined up with them maybe ten years ago. Small clan... maybe twenty men. We'd raid villages, rob caravans... but it was always about the killing for them. Don't get me wrong. The first few years with that clan were some of the best years of my life. All the food I could eat, all the wine I could drink and all the women I could bed. We raided a caravan one spring... I think it was a few wagons with some farmers moving to a new village. They didn't put up much of a fight. All that was left were the women and the children. Then the leader of our clan... Garthek... he ordered us to kill the rest." If you ask him whether this was a usual occurrence, he'll press on: "No, we usually let them go. I refused to do it, and Garthek ordered the clan to kill me as well. Luckily, I had made some friends with the clan who immediately sided with me. We tore each other to pieces. After it was over, those of us that remained simply went our separate ways." If you inquire about Garthek's fate, Thrynn will tell you with satisfaction: "I left his head on a pike at the wreckage of the caravan. Never knew what became of the rest of the clan that survived. I suppose they moved on just like I did." Before you convince the guild of Karliah's innocence during the quest The Pursuit, he'll angrily refuse to speak with you: "If you don't have a good reason to be partnered with Karliah, you're dead." Afterwards though, he'll be enraged with Mercer: "I won't rest until Mercer's dead. How could he murder Gallus and betray all of us like that?" When you rise to the rank of Guild Master, he'll jovially say: "So, now that you're Guild Master, how about drinks for all of us!" Should you get suspended from the guild, he'll refuse to converse with you: "Pay your dues and we'll speak." Conversas Thrynn will at times engage in random conversations with fellow guild members, as listed below. Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Grêmio dos Ladrões Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Nórdicos